Halloween Rewritten
by JadeiteZ
Summary: Another AU about Halloween but with a character from a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.


A/N: Yes, this is another what if Xander dressed as something else for Halloween fic. I've been reading a lot of them recently but have been unable to find one done with this character yet. However, unable to find one I found myself scribbling this out. And if you've already written a Halloween fic with this character already please let me know! I've been searching though ff.net for some time now with no luck. I'll happily go read it. Also, this is my first time writing in the Buffy fandom so I know my characterizations aren't quite there. I've done my best though and I hope that you enjoy.  
  
_Italics_ = thoughts

" " = speech  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Wars. George Lucas, Joss Whedon, and a bunch of other people brought these to life and I make no claim to them.

Halloween Rewritten

It was a busy day down at Ethan's Costume Shop. The store was crowded with mothers and their children busy buying last minute costumes for Halloween. Weaving in and out of this chaos was Xander Harris, his mind focused on one goal. Finding a toy rifle before some crazed mother snatched it up.  
  
While on his search he caught sight of Buffy and Willow staring at an elegant gown that looked like what noblewomen wore a few centuries ago. Dismissing the gown, Xander preferred his women in spandex anyway. He resumed his hunt for the toy rifle. Pausing to rummage through a bin, Xander's frustration began to increase at the lack of what he was searching for.  
  
"What kind of costume shop is this that doesn't have any toy rifles?"  
  
He really needed a rifle for his soldier outfit. Just having the fatigues wouldn't work. No self-respecting soldier would be caught wandering around without his weapon.  
  
"Just one toy rifle that's all I ask for. Can't you even give me that?" Xander stated looking up toward the heavens.  
  
"As if it isn't bad enough I live on the Hellmouth but I can't even find one stupid toy."  
  
Sighing Xander renewed his search but paused when his eyes caught on something. A replica lightsaber was thrown into the bin and not one of those bulky ones sold in toy stores but a saber that resembled the ones used in the movies.  
  
"Hey, this is Luke Skywalker's lightsaber." Xander murmured turning it around in his hands to examine it.  
  
"Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
Xander jumped at the voice and turned around to see the owner of the shop behind him.  
  
"Ah, no it's okay. I was just looking." Xander said in hopes of getting the man to back off. He hated it when sales people came up and bothered him. Not to mention the fact that this Ethan unsettled him a bit.  
  
"Are you sure my young friend? It seems you are quite attached to that particular item." Ethan pressed.  
  
"Umm, no. Actually I was looking for a toy rifle. I already have a set of fatigues at home and just need the gun to complete it. Besides I'm sure this saber costs too much anyway."  
  
Xander watched as Ethan's face became apologetic.  
  
"Oh dear, I'm very sorry but I ran out of stock for those quite some time ago. Last minute shopping mothers and what not. All that's left is what you see before you."  
  
Xander's face turned disappointed and he set the lightsaber back down in the bin.  
  
_I guess I'll have to forego the weapon and just go in the fatigues.  
_  
Xander turned to leave and find the girls when he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back.  
  
"Now hold on my boy. I'm sure I can find something to please you. Customer satisfaction is my priority. Perhaps I can convince you on a change of costume? I am running a special Halloween sale today. Why that model saber you picked up is only $10."  
  
_Ten dollars for a lightsaber like that? That's such a good deal for how authentic it looks. Maybe I should look into this costume switch thing. I already have a black shirt and pants I could use. All that leaves is..._  
  
Xander began to grin as he picked the lightsaber back up.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have a pair of black boots, would you?"  
  
"Of course! Right this way young man." Ethan exclaimed as he led Xander off to another part of the shop.

* * *

After purchasing the saber and knee length boots Xander headed back to his house after promising to meet back up with Buffy and Willow later. He was feeling quite pleased with himself for only paying $20 for his purchases when he knew for a fact both were worth a lot more.  
  
_That Ethan guy was pretty desperate to sell his stuff to lower the prices that much.  
_  
Deciding not to question his good fortune Xander made it back to his room and began hunting through his closet for the shirt and pants that would complete his costume.  
  
_Perfect.  
_  
Xander reflected as he examined his reflection in the mirror. The long- sleeved black shirt with the high collar and the black pants would pass for Luke's outfit in Return of the Jedi. The glossy black boots went perfectly with the clothing he had managed to dredge out of his closet. Xander squinted though as he recalled there were two things missing for his outfit to be complete.  
  
_Almost anyway.  
_  
Returning once again to the closet Xander began poking around until he found the two items he was searching for. He slid on the black glove to his right hand and secured the lightsaber replica to his newly donned belt. Xander smiled at the reflection he saw now in the mirror.  
  
"Oh yeah, the Force is with me baby!" 

* * *

Xander made his way up the path to Buffy's house enjoying the sound his new boots made on the concrete. He knocked on the door and put on an air of Jedi calm when the door was opened.  
  
"Greetings exalted one. I am Lu..." He paused as he saw the vision that was Buffy in full 18th century regalia.  
  
"Buffy! Lady of Buffdom, Duchess of Buffonia, I am in awe! I completely renounce spandex!"  
  
Buffy smiled at him and replied. "Thank you, kind sir. But wait till you see...Casper."  
  
She looked a little surprised when Willow came down the stairs in her ghost costume.  
  
"That's a nice Boo you got there Will." Xander quipped and he heard a mumbled thanks from underneath the ghost sheet.  
  
"At least I'm not dressed up like whiny Luke Skywalker." Xander heard Willow mutter.  
  
"Hey! That was A New Hope Luke." Xander protested looking affronted.  
  
"Oh and what Luke Skywalker are you?" Buffy asked amused.  
  
"Why I'm bad ass Return of the Jedi Luke. Duh." Xander responded smartly.  
  
"You have a point. He was cooler in Return of the Jedi." Willow said and Buffy just shook her head at the two as they made their way to the high school.

* * *

Xander, Buffy, and Willow quickly got separated and assigned to their group of children for the night. On his way to his group Xander got accosted by Larry the pirate.  
  
"Where's your bodyguard, Harris? Curling her hair?"  
  
Xander didn't need the reminder of Buffy's earlier intervention into his fight with Larry and was startled when Larry jumped at him.  
  
"You scare too easy, Harris." Larry said and began laughing as he walked away.  
  
Xander unhooked his lightsaber from his belt but then stopped.  
  
_Revenge is of the darkside._ He thought to himself and then moved off to find his trick-or-treat group.

* * *

"Wow! Are you a Jedi Knight?" One of the kids in Xander's group asked.  
  
"That's right and a commander in the Rebel Alliance." Xander said while smiling down at the children. All of the kids looked awed at what he said and Xander began to feel that this night was going to be easier than he thought.  
  
"And guess what? Tonight I'm recruiting you all as honorary members of Rogue Squadron to complete a most important mission for the Rebellion. To get as much candy as your buckets and bags can hold."  
  
"Yay!" The children all yelled in response to Xander.  
  
_Yep, this night is going to be a piece of cake.  
_  
"Now in order for you to successfully complete this mission there are a few important tactics you should know. On sleazing extra candy, tears are key. Tears will normally get you the double-bagger. You can also try the old 'you missed me' routine, but it's risky. Only go there for chocolate. Understood?"  
  
The kids all nodded their heads.  
  
"All right then. Rogues move out!" Xander and the children exited the school trooping along to their first target.

* * *

As the trick-or-treating for the children was coming to an end a certain owner of a costume shop was chanting a spell. 

"Persona se corpum et sanguium commutandum est. Vestra sancta praesentia concrescet viscera. Janus! Sume noctem!"  
  
Ethan smiled in satisfaction as he felt his magic spread out into the night.  
  
"Let the chaos begin." 

* * *

Xander stumbled while walking down the street in front of his group. He had been leading them back to the school when he felt a wave of something pass through him.  
  
_What the..._  
  
However, Xander's thought was broken as a stronger wave came and caused his body to jerk back at the force of it. When he straightened again his face appeared puzzled at the surrounding chaos.  
  
"This isn't the Death Star..." He whispered to himself oblivious to one of the transformed children sneaking up at his back. As the demon jumped to strike, Xander's eyes narrowed and he flipped himself in a backwards somersault landing behind the child demon. Taking his lightsaber in his right-hand Xander ignited the weapon and a glowing green blade of light emerged. The little demon grew wary of the strange weapon and scampered off into the night to find easier prey.  
  
Xander shook his head as he deactivated the saber.  
  
"What is this strange place?" He asked himself.  
  
"Xander!" He turned around to see a girl in a rather revealing outfit behind him.  
  
"It's me, Willow!"  
  
"I"m sorry Miss, but I don't know any Willow nor this Xander you mistake me for. I'm Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight." He replied to her and bowed.  
  
"Xander, quit messing around. This is no time for jokes. I'm sorry I called you whiny earlier but we have a major crisis here!"  
  
"Whiny? I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about, but I'd be glad to help you find this Xander you're searching for."  
  
Willow grew frustrated at the game Xander was pulling and reached her hands out to shake his shoulders.  
  
"But you are Xander!" She shouted as her arms passed right through him. She gasped at the sight and stared at her hands in surprise.  
  
"You know you remind me of a friend I have called Ben..." Willow heard Xander say but payed him no mind as she began to work things out in her head.  
  
"Something crazy is happening. I was dressed as a ghost for Halloween, a-and now I am a ghost. And you were supposed to be Luke Skywalker, and now, I-I guess you are Luke." She brought her eyes up to stare at Xander.  
  
"Well, the Force tells me what you're saying is true although I find it a little hard to believe. But I suppose things could be worse at least my father isn't here."  
  
Willow winced at the scenarios that sentence brought on but turned her attention to the saber still in his hand.  
  
"Does that really work?" She asked pointing at it.  
  
"Of course." And to demonstrate this he activated it making a few sweeping moves with the blade before he shut it down.  
  
"Wow. But umm, be careful with that thing and the creatures running around. A lot of them are innocent children that got turned into the costumes they wore. It wouldn't be good if they went back to normal with a lost limb." Willow warned him.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be careful. Now where do we go to get this reversed? I was a little busy back where I came from when I got pulled here."  
  
Willow thought to herself for a moment.  
  
"What we need to do is find Buffy."  
  
"Then lead on." Luke said and together they both walked off into the chaos ridden night in search of the slayer.  
  
To be continued...that is if you like it. Let me know in your reviews if you'd like to see more.


End file.
